Team Death Match!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Aliester finds certain Anomaly. Judgment faces a crises and one man will learn that trying to bite Mikoto is a bad idea.
1. Anomaly

**A/N: I'm disappointed.**

**Over the course of the last few months I have begun to see a pattern.**

**After a fic about OP Touma is written, everyone attempts to replicate a "better" one.**

**After a "good" fic featuring Misaki is made, everyone tries to replicate it.**

**And GOD doesn't even get me started on the Mikoto stories.**

**Everyone seems to be doing the same with Miko/Kuro, and Kamiko stories have gotten worse in quality. the only good one's either don't update often/anymore or are finished.**

**There was that one Acel/Mikoto story though…**

**So after much thought I decided to give the fans another (probably not as good) "Forgotten" with less of the romance and more of the action!**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**also, ten cookies to whoever figures out who the villain/villains are/is before there revealed!**

Chapter 1: Anomaly

Academy City is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area.

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world, and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of its time.

Academy City is composed of 23 districts called School Districts which are simply numbered from one to twenty-three. Each of these districts has a specific purpose.

Our story begins in District 7, inside a certain building where a certain person has found an anomaly.

("Should I let things continue as they are, or stop them while I can?") The man thought. He was referring to what he had caught entering the city a few minutes earlier.

("If I let them roam freely it's certain that the number 3 and 1 will get involved, and if they get involved there's a good chance the image breaker will get dragged along with them…not to mention the probability of the rest of the level 5's joining in.")

**Then why not see how this plays out, if things go south you can always just use Deep Blood**, **and you'd still have the image breaker to take care of the rest?** a certain voice called out. The owner of the voice more than likely knew full well what the man named Aliester had been thinking, for he too knew what was happening.

"Your right, but I'd rather not risk losing two level 5's" Aliester replied.

**If those two were that delicate then they would of died during that hacking incident and level six shift fiasco**, the voice said **Besides I'm interested to see how things will play out. If things go south then we can just have the image breaker knock their teeth out?**The voice added.

"I suppose, if anything this will just be another trial the image breaker has to face," Aliester thought before turning to the voice he had been talking to. "By the way…what are you doing?" he asked referring to the sight of Aiwass playing a Pokémon game with Kazakiri Hyouka.

**I wanted to experience pressure.**He replied as his Mega Venusaur used Frenzy Plant on Kazakiri's Rattata, only for the small rodent to survive and use Endeavor. The Rattata followed with a Quick Attack, and defeated the Seed Pokémon.

**Well what do you know, I lost.**He muttered a bit surprised

"I told you I would prove to you that even the weak can challenge the strong!" Kazakiri cried, but was ignored.

Aliester just went back to doing what he did, deciding to ignore what he just saw.


	2. Drabble

**A/N: well what did you think of the last chapter?**

**Nothing? ah well here's another...if you notice the plots moving a bit slow...that's because I'm writing as i go (I'm actually busy working on a "secret Project")**

**Tell me what you think, or if you've figured out the villain/villains yet?**

**Rattata happens to be one of the best (if not most common) members for the "F.E.A.R." strategy in ****Pokémon B****attling.**

**Also, by popular demand i fixed the chapter and made it longer.**

...

Chapter 2: Drabble

Shirai Kuroko was having a bad day.

Scratch that, her bad day had in fact just gotten worse.

The day had started out much like any other. She had woken up like she normally did, but noticed her onee-sama missing. However, she didn't have time to try to find her because she was already running rather late.

The reason for her lateness, or rather, the need to get to the Judgment branch office so early was simple. Apparently someone (believed to be a terrorist) had snuck into the city a few nights ago, and people had been finding large amounts of dry blood in alleyways. Anti-skill believed these things to be connected, but decided to leave the investigating to Judgment because they were too busy (or so they said, in Kuroko's option they were just being lazy.), so as a result everyone had to work overtime, or work earlier than usual.

Today would be the day the results from the DNA scan on some of the blood they found came back, and they would be able to find the person it belonged to. They would get some answers. There hadn't been any missing reports after all, so they knew that the bleeder had to be alive.

However, everything changed when Kuroko arrived at the office. At first she was curious, why did everyone look like their puppy had died? It wasn't until Uriharu approached her that she realized the problem.

The blood results had come back, and according to them the blood belonged to Misaka Mikoto.

…

"But, HOW?!" she asked again. She wouldn't, couldn't believe that the blood belonged to her onee-sama! There was just no way. "I just saw her yesterday, so this doesn't make any logical sense!"

"You do have a point Shirai, there's also the fact that there's way too much blood…far too much for it to belong to the same person."

"Then-" Kuroko began, but mii cut her off.

"Then we just have to figure this out, and everything will make sense," she said "can you call Misaka-san and ask her to meet us here?" mii asked.

Kuroko's heart sank, and she said "I would but…" she began pulling out a Getoka Cellphone "I found this on onee-sama's bed…" was her sheepish reply.

The atmosphere in the room dropped.

It was Uriharu who decided to motivate her partners "don't worry I'm sure the blood doesn't belong to Misaka-san! Why don't we try looking for her and ask her ourselves to prove it!" the flower girl said, hoping to cheer up her teleporting friend.

It seemed to work because Kuroko liked fired up "alright!" she muttered, grabbing some equipment and heading out "call me with anything you find, I'm going to look for my onee-sama!" she cried, and teleported away.

"Don't use esper powers in the office!" Mii cried, but Kuroko was long gone.

…

Meanwhile, someone else was facing their own set of problems.

("ok…so maybe I made a miscalculation…a couple of miscalculations,") the man thought as he ran through the sewer system (I lost an arm, and I think my heart stopped a couple of times, but no matter, I'm just going to go home and sleep this off like a bad hangover.") He decided, his mind still not fully registering what went wrong.

His plan had been going fine. He would consume people and grow more powerful! He wasn't even eating real people, so no one should have had a problem with it! Then everything went wrong.

As it turned out those clones were rather new, and the person they were based off happened to still be alive, but how was he supposed to know that!

Seriously, what's the point of making clones out of someone who's still alive! Not to mention that they were vastly inferior to the original! How was he supposed to know that the original could shoot laser beams, stupid bitch shot off his arm with one!

Now here he was, broken and running with his tail between his legs. He wasn't sure if the crazy bitch was still following him, but he assumed she wasn't because he had left her in a predicament before he fled.

…

"Dammit I lost him!" the girl thought as she tried to find any sort of hint as to where the man went, but she found none. It seemed he had stopped his bleeding somehow…which meant that he probably had a high pain tolerance.

"Maybe if I ask Kuroko…" the girl thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. She REALLY didn't want that girl to know about her SISTERS after all. "so I guess I'll have to find him the old fashioned way then huh…" she thought as she left the sewers, ignoring the strange looks people were giving her when she exited the manhole.

The reason she had been chasing the man was simple. He attacked her for no reason, and she was mad, so she defended herself then he tried to bite her!

She was freaked out that she accidently "leaked" out some electricity (enough electricity to power her phone for a few days) after that she was sure he died, but then the psyco tried to gut her, so she punched him in the face. That's when things began to get heated and after dodging a VERY sharp knife caught one (it hurt like a bitch mind you, but at this point it was rather difficult to dodge, and the stupid things weren't exactly made of anything she could magnetize either) used one as a prerequisite to fire her railgun.

She happened to shoot the guys arm clean off.

At first she was taken completely by surprise (seriously, any moron could of seen where the railgun would hit, but then he jumped in the way!?), but that surprise turned to disbelief and a little bit of fear.

The reason was that the guy didn't seem to think of it as a big deal.

Then he ran off, and she (being the angry and confused 15 year old that she was at that point in time) chased after him, but lost him when he threw open a manhole cover and hid in the sewers.

The bastard.

She would of continued trying to figure out what had happened, and probably would have explained the situation to Kuroko if she hadn't run into her chibi clone.

A clone that looked like Mikoto was the last person she wanted to run into.

"Ah, what are you doing here don't you usually hang around the bastard?"

"Ah, um… I'm going shopping! Misaka yells as Misaka tries to hide her true objective from her onee-sama, and Accelerators not a bastard! Even if he talks like a red neck and acts like one! Misaka cries as Misaka tries to defend accelerators honor!" Last Order cried trying her best to hide something that she didn't want Mikoto to know…needless to say she was failing.

"Right you do that…" Mikoto said. She didn't have time for this right now, so whatever the clone was up to would have to wait. "But, you should probably get out of here."

"Why? Misaka asks in a confused tone"

"Because I ran into some crazy psyco a couple of minutes ago and he might still be in the area" Mikoto replied

"Ah, that's bad, Misaka says as Misaka's mind begins to wander" the clone replied not really interested in the conversation. Her mind was on a more important matter. One she really didn't want her onee-sama knowing about!

"Right…" Mikoto muttered "anyway I kind of blew his arm off, so stay away from anyone you see missing an arm okay!"

Last Orders face, after hearing the words that came out of Mikoto's mouth, was priceless.


End file.
